Un padre ejemplar
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Kushina, esto se me sale de las manos- admitió el rubio mayor viendo el retrato de su difunta esposa -Sabes cómo sobornarme- murmuro el rubio sentándose en la mesa -Mira estas en una etapa en la cual es difícil que tú me comprendas a mí y yo a ti- intento explicarse- No creas que no me siento orgulloso de ti, claro que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo... One-Shot NaruHina


_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san. **_

_**One-shot, AU, Romance, ¿Humor? No se de donde salio esto espero les guste :3**_

_**Un padre Ejemplar**_

El rubio entro enojado a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, se puso sus audífonos y se lanzó a la cama dispuesto a dormir por un par de horas. Su padre llego y empezó a tocar la puerta como loco.

-Naruto, ábreme, sé que me escuchas, hablemos- pedía tranquilo pero exigente; contrario a lo que pensaba Naruto no le escuchaba, el volumen de la música metal era mortal, era imposible escuchar hasta sus propios pensamientos.

_**Flash Back**_

-Un día de estos simplemente te hartaras de ignorarme, ya lo veras- decía el rubio menor enojado

-No te ignoro, pero creo que sabes que mi trabajo es difícil

-¡No es eso!- recordó a su amigo Kiba, su padre siempre lo felicitaba, a pesar de que estos estuviesen divorciados y Kiba viviera con su madre- Siempre salgo con chicas lindas, ¿no te puedes enorgullecer ni un poco porque tu hijo es todo un Don Juan?

-¿Era eso?

-A Kiba siempre lo felicita su padre por sus buenas conquistas y yo he tenido más y aún más lindas que Kiba- dijo con un sonrojo por hablar de ese tema con su padre, pero aun asi enojado

-Naruto el tema de Kiba es aparte, te recuerdo que sus padres esta divorciados

-Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así su padre…

-Y te recuerdo que la razón del divorcio es que él es todo un mujeriego

-No me entiendes, nunca tienes tiempo para mí, nunca puedes estar orgulloso de tu hijo- exclamo enojado el menor mientras salía disparado hacia su habitación

-Espera…

_**End of Flash Back**_

-Kushina, esto se me sale de las manos- admitió el rubio mayor viendo el retrato de su difunta esposa

Se fue a la cocina, algo que Kushina le enseño es a conquistar por medio del estómago; y ella le había enseñado a hacer el súper ramen especial que tanto le encantaba a ella misma y a su hijo.

Tomaba tiempo, pero el sabor valía la pena.

El rubio menor dormía, profundamente, el olor a ramen recién preparado llego hasta su nariz, despertándolo un poco, se quitó los audífonos, bajo con lentitud las escaleras, y camino con lentitud; su padre preparaba ramen, y eso le recordaba cuando era menor.

_Su madre junto a su padre, ella le enseñaba a él..._

_-Oka-chan, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el pequeño niño acercándose a su madre_

_-Le enseño a tu padre a cocinar súper ramen especial- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de rojos cabellos_

_-¿Puedo ver, Oka-chan?- pregunto el niño sentándose en una silla_

_-Claro que si amorcito- respondió la mujer corriendo la silla junto a ellos_

-¿Quieres un poco? Ya casi esta- murmuro el rubio a su hijo, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta

-Sabes cómo sobornarme- murmuro el rubio sentándose en la mesa

-No es soborno...- murmuro con una sonrisa el mayor

-...Es solo estrategia- completo la típica frase de su padre mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Los tazones de Ramen estaban humeantes, calientes, ninguno de los dos había probado aun, el menor olfateaba y se deleitaba con el delicioso olor, mientras que el mayor pensaba en como iniciar la conversación.

-Naruto...

-¿Si?

-Mira estas en una etapa en la cual es difícil que tú me comprendas a mí y yo a ti- intento explicarse- No creas que no me siento orgulloso de ti, claro que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo...

-Continua- animo el menor sorbiendo de su sopa

-Veras, no estaré orgulloso de que salgas con mil chicas, un padre debe estar orgulloso de su hijo si este encuentra el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, si sabe cómo tratarla, si sabe que debe protegerla, eso es lo que un verdadero padre ejemplar haría, estar orgulloso de su hijo cuando este encuentre a la mujer perfecta para el, ¿me hago entender?

-Si- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Te prometo papá que encontrare a la correcta- respondió

Naruto con una sonrisa que el mayor le devolvió

-Después de todo no fue tan difícil ¿ne Kushina?- pensó sonriendo y complacido consigo mismo

-¿Me das más ramen?-

-Claro- respondió mientras se levantaba a servirle el preciado caldo a su hijo

-Tú, tú solo saliste con mamá, ¿no es asi?- pregunto haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara

-Había muchas chicas que estaban interesadas en mi...pero, tu madre, Kushina era especial, ella tenía algo...

-Lo sé- respondió el hijo, su madre tenía algo, que te hacia amarla profundamente, no solo porque era tu madre, sino por algo más fuerte

.

.

.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche?- pregunto Kiba

-No creo- respondió el rubio guardando sus cosas

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Naruto?- el rubio se rio ante la reacción de Kiba- Enserio- dijo el castaño

-Soy yo, solo que no me apetece salir, iré a la casa del Teme a jugar videojuegos

-Ya veo, era Sasuke, debiste empezar por ahí- dijo el castaño mientras que el rubio reía de nuevo

-Nos vemos Kiba, ya me voy- dijo al ver que el moreno le lanzaba una mirada de ira que decía claramente "Te matare donde me dejes esperando más"

-Adiós- dijo despidiéndose con la mano- Shino, amigo mío- dijo el castaño girando

-Ni lo pienses, no iré a una ruidosa y llena de gente discoteca solo porque me lo pidas

-Vamos, será divertido- animó

-Ya te dije que no- dijo tomando su maleta y saliendo con el castaño tras de si insistiendo

.

.

.

-Gracias Teme- murmuro Naruto, ante eso el moreno alzo una ceja- No me veas asi, me ayudaste a persuadir a Kiba, me diste comida, pasaras el rato conmigo y me ayudaras a buscar una buena chica

-Ya, ya, ya sabes que eres como una lapa, como un bicho que nunca se va

-No me gusta la comparación, pero gracias por estar siempre ahí conmigo, Teme

Su relación de amistad se había quebrado un poco, al iniciar la secundaria quedaron en cursos separados; Naruto se apartó drásticamente de Sasuke, se dejaron de hablar y de ver y hasta ese año volvían a estar juntos. Pese a todo el tiempo distanciados cuando volvieron a estar juntos es como si nada hubiese sucedido. Seguían siendo mejores amigos pese al tiempo.

-¿Quieres que juguemos un rato? ¿O prefieres hablar?- propuso Sasuke aunque el hablar solo iba de parte de Naruto

-Hablemos- sí, Naruto hablaría prácticamente toda la tarde mientras que el moreno escuchaba, como un psicólogo personal- Ayer pelee con papá- el moreno se sorprendió, era extraño que Naruto peleara con Minato-san

-¿Que paso?

-Me enoje porque sentí celos de que el padre de Kiba siempre lo felicitara por sacar buenas conquistas y se lo eche en cara, que el nunca se sentía orgulloso de mi y termine perdiendo contra su buen argumento- resumió avergonzado

-¿Que te dijo?

-La verdad

-¿Cuál es?

-Que un padre ejemplar está orgulloso de su hijo no por el número de conquistas, sino porque el encuentre una buena mujer que lo quiera- murmuro con un sonrojo, Sasuke probablemente se burlaría

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- murmuro el moreno- Mírame a mí, tengo una y un millón de chicas en la palma de cada mano, y nunca he salido con alguna ¿Por qué crees que sea?- Porque eres Gay quiso decirle, pero la razón y no la broma venció esta vez

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy esperando la indicada, sé que todas esas chicas van realmente tras la cara bonita, tras el dinero, tras el apellido, ninguna va tras Sasuke, solo Sasuke

-Nadie te soportaría como lo hago yo- dijo orgulloso el rubio- Morirás solo, bastardo- le dijo burlón

-No, tu morirás solo, ninguna chica soportaría tu nivel de estupidez- le devolvió el moreno

-Bastardo

-Usuratonkachi

-Teme

-Dobe

-Asexual- y solo por esta vez Sasuke lo dejo ganar- Juguemos a algo- dijo tras un par de minutos de silencio

-¿Videojuegos?

-No, extraño cuando éramos menores y jugábamos con todas las cosas de tu casa- murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa, se sentía extrañamente viejo aunque solo tenía 17 años

-¿Quieres jugar con los palos del billar?- pregunto Sasuke sonriendo, no era mala idea

-Te quedaran muchas manchas azules Teme, ya lo veras- el juego consistía en llenar el extremo del palo de esa cosita azul, que nadie sabe para que se usa, e intentar llenar al otro lo mayor posible de manchitas Azules

-No lo creo, te recuerdo que soy ganador invicto- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita de prepotencia

-Pues las cosas cambiaran- sentencio el rubio con una mirada retadora

El sótano de la mansión tenía una mesa de billar y el equipo completo. Cuando eran pequeños bajaban tomaban los palos y jugaban por horas, hasta el cansancio o la hora de irse de Naruto.

-Qué piensas de Sakura, es bonita y has coqueteado mucho con ella, tal vez puedan llegar a algo serio- murmuro el moreno mientras le hacía un punto azul en la camisa.

-No lo creo, ella no busca algo serio, al menos no conmigo- dijo un tanto derrotado, el moreno lo llenaba de muchos puntos

-Ino esta un poco chiflada pero es una buena chica

-Ni hablar, ni yo me la resisto- respondió clavándole tres veces el palo el moreno rio quedamente

-Temari sale con Shikamaru, Karin con Suigetsu, aunque lo nieguen- esquivo el ataque del rubio

-Ten-Ten, ni hablar, es peligrosa y está saliendo con Neji

-Neji- murmuro el moreno pensativo

-¡Bastardo! ¡No soy gay!- exclamo sonrojado clavándole hasta cinco veces el palo en el pecho

-Idiota, Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! La Hyuuga está enamoradísima de ti, es una chica bastante linda y proporcionada y extremadamente tierna

-¡Claro! ¡Hinata-chan! Eres un genio Teme, ella es tan linda

-¡Y podría soportar tu estupidez dobe!- exclamo feliz el Uchiha; el rubio lo golpeo haciendo que se callera- Animal

-Gracias- murmuro, el moreno pensó que era sarcasmo

-Por eso es que te vas a quedar solo de por vida, Usuratonkachi

-En serio Sasuke, gracias- repitió agachando la mirada y sentándose junto al mayor tumbado en el suelo- He ganado esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa viendo la punteada camisa de Sasuke

-Te has vuelto bueno- murmuro con esa sonrisita suya de autosuficiencia que solo Sasuke y a veces Itachi como buen Uchiha, sabe dar

.

.

.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Te lo prometo!- exclamo el niño de ojos claros y cabellera rubia

-Bien, ahora ve a jugar- el menor asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo al jardín

-¿La misma charlita que me diste hace unos años?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules, parada tras él

-¡No me asustes de esa manera!- reclamo el rubio mayor mientras la peli negra reía sutilmente- Es mi deber como padre

-Has aprendido del mejor- dijo otra voz masculina saliendo de la cocina junto a una peli negra mas madura

-¡Sin duda!- respondió el rubio mientras le daba un gran abrazo al mayor

-Gracias Minato-san

-¿Por qué me agradeces Hinata-chan?- pregunto este mientras su hijo se descolgaba del gran abrazo

-Gracias a usted Naruto-kun pudo ser más sincero con sus sentimientos- respondió sonrojada

-No es nada Hinata-chan, ese es el deber de un padre, proteger a sus hijos y ser siempre un gran ejemplo para ellos- respondió el mayor rascándose la nuca, se sentía halagado y nervioso

-¡Te quiero, Abuelo!- exclamo la adolecente de cabellos negros y ojos azules mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio mayor

-También te quiero Mina-chan- respondió el mayor estrechando a su querida nieta entre sus brazos

-¡Minami!- exclamo el menor desde el jardín- ¡Sasuraku-chan te busca!- desde la puerta saludaba una peli negra de ojos verdes

-¡Me voy!- exclamo la chica tomando su bolso y saliendo corriendo

-¡Que te valla bien!- exclamo su madre con una sonrisa

-Cuídate, no te demores, cuidado en la calle, llámame...

-Ya cálmate Naruto- intento calmar Minato

-Mejor ven y pruebas el súper ramen especial, Minato-san me está enseñando a hacerlo

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial Hinata-chan!- exclamo animado mientras la seguía a la cocina

-He sido un buen ejemplo, ¿nee Kushina?- murmuro para sí mismo Minato mientras caminaba hacia la cocina también, se alegraba de poder guiar a su hijo, y se sentía mas que orgulloso de que este haya podido hallar el amor de su vida y guiar a sus hijos

-¡Esta delicioso! ¡Te amo Hinata-chan!- exclamo sonriendo mientras que la mujer se sonrojaba visiblemente

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun...

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? A que está bonito :3

Esperando que les haya gustado...

Besos y abrazos de gato para todosh n3n


End file.
